1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to agricultural implements, and, more specifically, to implements that are unfolded from a transport position to an extended field position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the continuous quest to provide more efficient farming operations, folding agricultural implements have been constructed to provide ever increasing lateral width. As a result, a given pass through a field processes a greater number of rows. While this approach is fine for in field operation, the access between fields frequently requires a transport dimension in terms of width and height that is greatly reduced. In certain jurisdictions, governmental regulations provide limits on the transport dimensions, both width wise and height wise.
It is current practice to use folding implements having a center frame member and at least inboard and outboard frame members articulated between a field position in which the frame members are fully extended and a transport position in which they are folded onto the center section for transport. With increasing lateral spans of the equipment in the field position, it becomes important to determine if it is safe to lower the outermost sections to the ground. The operator may not always be in a position to detect obstacles.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a configuration allowing for the safe unfolding of implements to a field position.